Tequila
by Misty Albuquerque
Summary: Mas minhas conclusões afinal estavam certas. Ela foi minha, não será de mais ninguém.


Eu tento entender um modo de descobrir o que se passa comigo. Talvez fosse a Tequila. Tudo bem, isso é muito improvável, mas não tem outra explicação plausível pra essa... vamos chamar assim pra não ficar meio vago, _sensação_. O fato, é que pra mim, ela está estranhamente atraente essa noite. E isso é muito estranho.

A vejo no meio dos amigos, se divertindo, conversando, bebendo. Tequila. Ela bebia tequila. Não sei se foi por isso, mas alguma coisa havia me levado á beber tequila hoje, a mesma bebida que a Weasley bebia. Seria idiotice minha supor que eu bebi por ela estar bebendo. Mas isso realmente não vem ao caso agora. Tenho coisas mais interessantes em mente.

Minha vontade era sair daqui e ir lá, falar com ela. Mas ia pagar de idiota se o fizesse, já que não tenho a mínima idéia do que falar. Então, pretendia ficar aqui mesmo, sentado no sofá ouvindo o Zabini falar, embora eu não esteja prestando atenção as palavras dele. Não mesmo. Ouvir pessoas falando mal de outras pessoas passou á deixar de ser um interesse meu em horas como essas. Levei o copo á boca e beberiquei a bebida, ainda a fitando. O gosto amargo misturado com doce desceu queimando pela minha garganta, e bem no final, senti um gostinho de limão. Continuei a olhando.

Fechei as mãos quando o _amiguinho idiota_ dela sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu, olhou pra ele, e fez um sinal para que a seguisse. Sem exitar, fui atrás. Me assustei com a minha ação, mas mesmo assim não liguei e fui atrás dos dois. Eles entraram por uma porta lateral com um "exit" vermelho em cima. Saída. Então era isso. Sabia porque, mas não entendia o motivo. Mas me aventurei á ir lá bisbilhotar.

Assim que ultrapassaram aquela maldita porta, vi o que eu não queria. Ele a prensava contra a parede do corredor e ela correspondia com tal intensidade que fiquei sem reação á aquilo. Mesmo sem querer, meus pés não respondiam aos comandos da minha mente e simplesmente não se mexiam. Talvez fosse a raiva ou qualquer coisa do tipo, só sei, que minha única vontade naquele momento, era ficar ali, olhando, até a hora que ele fosse embora. Aí eu atacaria. Meus olhos brilharam de malícia.

Fiquei pouco mais de 5 minutos em pé esperando e constatei o que eu queria. Eles não tinham transado. Ri do meu pensamento. Coisa estranha, até mesmo pra mim. Parei de rir á toa quando vi que o Potter tava vindo. Me escondi na penumbra e, quando ele passou, coloquei o pé antes da porta bater e fui de encontro á Weasley. Apoiada na parede com os cabelos sobre o rosto, ela escondia um sorriso. Cheguei devagar e a prensei na parede mais rápido do que ela foi capaz de enxergar.

- O que você pens...

Ela não foi capaz de terminar a frase quando me viu fitando-a.

_- Malfoy_.

Disse num fio de voz. Me arrepiei.

- Sou eu Wesley.

- O que pensa que ta...

Não a deixei terminar. Fui ao ponto que mais me interessava naquela embromação toda. Seu pescoço. Ela tinha um cheiro doce e floral, morango e lírio, se não me engano. Mas coisas doces não tinham nada á ver com ela. Ela era puro **fogo**. Beijei de leve seu pescoço. Ela tremeu, eu a prensei mais. Mordi de leve e depois, com mais intensidade. Ela não pode controlar um gemido. Sorri contra a pele dela. Era isso o que eu queria.

Continuei em seu pescoço fazendo com que ruídos escapassem pela sua boca. A _boca_. Objeto de desejo, meu pelo menos. E agora, nesse momento impróprio, tive certeza de que se fosse minha, não seria de mais ninguém. Fui beijando cada pedaço de pele do seu pescoço até sua boca. Mas antes, a encarei. Meus olhos refletiam desejo, e os dela, **fogo**. Pensei que ela fosse me mandar parar, me chutar ou algo do gênero, mas a única coisa que fez, foi me olhar fixamente e se aproximar de mim. Até que nossas bocas estivessem coladas.

Ela tinha gosto de chocolate. Eu _odiava_ chocolate, mas aqui, agora, parecia o melhor sabor do mundo. Depois de um tempo, senti outra coisa. Tequila. A tequila que eu e ela havíamos bebido.

A droga da Tequila.

As mãos dela foram pra minha nuca e pro meu cabelo. Os dedos dela se entrelaçaram ali. Me assustei, mentalmente pelo menos. A reação dela foi totalmente contrária a que eu esperava. Ela não me xingou, nem me chamou de imbecil como sempre fazia. As coisas estavam saindo melhor do que o esperado. Movi minhas mãos pra sua perna e a ergui na altura do meu quadril. Ela se acomodou em mim. Levantei sua saia e fui em direção a sua coxa. Ela não fez objeção.

Não ia transar com ela, não ali pelo menos. Tenho lugares melhores em mente do que um corredor de uma festa qualquer. Parei de beija-la e me contive pra não rir quando ouvi um ruído de decepção saindo dos lábios dela. Lábios esses, que eu havia acabado de beijar.

- Vamos sair daqui.

Segurei sua mão e ela veio atrás de mim. Saímos pela porta dos fundos da boate e fizemos o contorno em direção ao meu carro. Ela não se retraiu quando disse pra onde íamos. Entrou em meu carro e mandou que eu corresse.

**x**

Acordei com um perfume irritantemente doce impregnando meu nariz. Ela realmente estava lá. Aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Ela me encarava, com os olhos profundos. Não parecia arrependida, nem nada. Mas eu estava. Sabia porque tinha levado ela ali. Porque ela era dele e todo mundo não sabia disso. Mas eu sabia. E eu a desejei só por ela ser dele.

Mas minhas conclusões afinal estavam certas. Ela foi minha, não será de mais ninguém.

* * *

**n/a**: eeeh, mais uma das minhas idéias estranhas que saem no meio da noite xD'

Eu gostei e espero que vocês gostem, bom, REVIEWS :*


End file.
